


Wedding in Canterlot

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry, Atticus, Patch, Mo, and Maestro Forte are invited to visit Canterlot to attend the royal wedding between Shining Armor and Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. While there, they meet the Mane Six again, revealing Shining Armor is the older brother of Twilight Sparkle. However, there appears to be strange behavior flowing through Equestria. Can they solve the mystery in time for the wedding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was boring in the normal world for Cherry, Atticus, and Mo, there was literally nothing going on. That was, until a mysterious letter came through a random portal and was thrown to them in the form of a scroll. The portal closed up before anybody else could see it though.

"Who's it from?" Patch asked, coming towards the scroll.

"'Dear Cherry, Atticus, Patch, and Monique, I am very excited and pleased to inform you all of the upcoming wedding in Canterlot'..." Cherry started to read and noticed the title 'Canterlot'. "That means it's from Princess Celestia!" 

This caused for the others to get excited.

"Quick read the rest, read the rest, read the rest!" Atticus and Patch cheered out, wanting to hear more.

"Okay, okay..." Cherry chuckled, doing just that. "'I will be presiding over the ceremony, but would very much like you all to accompany the Mane Six with Spike the Dragon to help with preparations and make you Honored Guests into Canterlot after you restored us the Element of Harmony crown and with Cherry's cooperation to wipe-out Adagio, Sonata, and Aria Dazzling with this wonderful occasion. The Mane Six will be helping their own way with the wedding, but you four are welcome to use your own talents to help them in anyway you can. See you all very soon, you all have your medallions, and we hope to meet you as soon as possible for the wedding of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Shining Armor. Sincerely yours, Princess Celestia'."

"Yay! We get to go to a wedding!" Mo cheered.

"Who are those two anyway?" Patch asked.

"I'm not sure, but they must be really important like Prince Charles and Princess Kate to have a wedding like this," Cherry shrugged. "So, you guys wanna go?"

"Beats hanging around here, a wedding in Canterlot sounds more exciting than a lazy, boring day here." Mo shrugged with a smile.

"Yeah, let's go!" Atticus added.

"Alright, everybody get your medallions and we'll head over there, Twilight and the others are probably gonna take a train or something." Cherry said as she went off to get hers.

Atticus, Mo, and Patch ran off to go and get their medallions as well.

Cherry ran into her bedroom and took out a jewelry box that had money inside of it, but underneath, she kept her Equestrian medallion. Once she got it, she cupped it in her hand. 

"Cherry, where are you going?" Michelle asked her daughter.

"Out with friends..." Cherry said quickly, not exactly lying.

"Your maestro would like to speak with you first."

Cherry groaned, looking annoyed. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you have to." Michelle said.

Cherry grunted, she put her medallion in her pocket and went off to the church.

The two had their usual meeting of how things were going, but of course, Cherry had to say more since Forte was a shut-in these days and barely left the place and talked with anybody. 

"I'm going to the pony world..." Cherry finally said, knowing it would be fine to tell him and not her parents. "I doubt you've ever even heard of Princess Celestia... Or Equestria... Can I go now? The others are waiting for me!"

"Yes, you can go, I'll be at the wedding as well." Forte said before showing a scroll that was the same as the one that the kids and Patch got.

"Oh, great..." Cherry folded her arms.

"I also want to warn you of Changelings..." 

Cherry looked up at him, never hearing of those. "What the heck is that?"

"They're a race of creatures in Equestria," Forte informed, showing her one of his books from the pony world and opening up the book to show her what one looked like. "They are under the influence of the one called Queen Chrysalis. They can even disguise themselves to fool victims and they can be hard to spot until it's too late."

"Whoa, back up, you've been in Equestria?" Cherry didn't believe it. "When and how did that happen and how come you've never told me!?"

"I'll tell you later on, the point is the Changelings are going to try to invade Canterlot." Forte informed her.

Cherry looked through his book. "Very well... We'll keep an eye on them out for ya..." 

"It might interfere with the wedding," Forte told her in warning, getting ready to go with her. "One of those changelings was even Circe."

Cherry glanced back at him. "Who's Circe?"

"The Enchantress who cursed Adam on that Christmas 10 years before you showed up with Belle... She always lusted over me, but I could never love someone who uses their powers for evil."

Cherry didn't want Forte to come with her on this trip, but she had no choice.

Everybody met up later and saw Cherry with Forte.

"Why is he here?" Mo asked, gesturing to the court composer.

Cherry snorted. "Don't ask... Let's just go."

"Okay, okay." Atticus and Patch said in unison.

Cherry, Atticus, Patch, and Mo set on their Equestrian Medallions and a portal opened up for them. They then all hopped in together and Forte stepped in with them. Once they were all in, the portal vanished in thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

For some reason though, they arrived at a train station. Cherry looked around as they arrived and they were all ponies, Patch looked like a colt due to him being a puppy, she then saw what kind of stallion Forte turned into and she burst out laughing. He was gloomy ivory with a silver mane and had flashing green musical notes on his flank. 

"And just what is so funny?" Forte glanced at her.

"You're a pony!" Cherry laughed, unable to contain herself.

Atticus looked like an alicorn and Mo looked like a Pegasus. Patch just looked like a normal Earth pony colt. A train pulled up, revealing the Mane Six with Spike. 

"Whoa!" Rainbow Dash looked out. "What's with all the guards?"

"I'm sure they're just taking out the necessary precautions," Rarity remarked. "Royal weddings do bring out the strangest ponies," she then looked to Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Forte. "Such as those folk."

Pinkie Pie looked a little dazed at first and sneezed out confetti.

"Girls!" Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch called out, happily.

"Oh, my goodness..." Fluttershy walked over to them with Boots. "How are you all?"

"We're doing good, sorry I missed our last meeting," Mo smiled, then noticed the draceonquus-Pegasus filly hybrid. "Oh, umm... I didn't know you had a kid..."

"Long story..." Fluttershy smiled. "Can you say 'hi', Boots?"

Boots looked up and looked almost, but not exactly as shy as her adoptive mother. "Hi..." she smiled bashfully.

"Hey, Boots, how are you doing?" Patch asked, bending down to Boots's height.

"Fine..." Boots shuffled her pawed hooves a little nervously, but smiled to him. 

"We'll all talk later," Applejack said to the group. "We got work to do and Twilight's got a big brother to congratulate."

"You have a brother?" Mo looked to Twilight.

Twilight looked to her. "Haven't I mentioned that before? I'm sorry... He's been my best friend, well next to Hikari, back in Ponyville... I've missed him so much, but I might see even less of him with his wedding and all..." she looked very glum. 

"So Shining Armor is your brother..." Cherry realized.

"Seriously, I haven't told you all about him?" Twilight wasn't sure why they were all shocked, she thought she did it constantly since Shining Armor was the closest thing she had to a friend outside of her various books and studies as a growing filly.

"No, you haven't." Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch said in unison.

Twilight shrugged. "Well... I will next time... But this time, I'm giving him a piece of my mind!" She then was able to pass the Canterlot guards with ease since she was originally from here and all.

The others looked a little worried for her. 

"So, where's Hikari?" Cherry asked Twilight.

"She caught up in something else... Real shame too, but hopefully we'll all get together with her next time." Twilight shrugged with a smile.

"Come along, Boots dear..." Fluttershy said to her adoptive daughter as they came in after her. "We have a lot of work to do..."

"Um, Fluttershy, did I miss something?" Mo asked as she walked alongside the Pegasus female. "When did you start having kids?"

"Oh, Boots is adopted," Fluttershy explained. "After Discord and Claudia tried to rid the entire world and universe with magic, Boots had nowhere else to go... So we adopted her."

"Wait... You and Discord got together?" Mo was a little shocked.

"Why yes..." Fluttershy smiled, proudly. "We're still not married yet, but hopefully we will be soon."

Boots smiled to Mo as she kept close to her new mother, never having one before since she didn't remember her own.

"So, what should we do?" Patch asked, not knowing what to do.

"Ah guess we better get to work then..." Applejack suggested. "Ah'm in charge of caterin'." 

"I'm hosting the reception!" Pinkie Pie chirped.

"I'm gonna provide a Sonic Rainboom!" Rainbow Dash sounded stoked.

"I'm designing dresses for the bride and the bridesmaids!" Rarity felt so thrilled about her job.

"And my songbird choir will help provide music with Maestro Forte." Fluttershy smiled.

"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna check on Twilight..." Cherry said, going off.

"We're gonna check on Twilight too." Atticus said before going off with Patch and Mo.

Boots looked up to her adoptive mother. "Uh... Mama... What should I do?"

"You can be Rarity's little assistant." Fluttershy said.

Boots smiled, feeling appreciated, she then frowned as Patch went off.

"Come here, darling..." Rarity smiled to the filly. "You'll love making dresses!"

Boots sighed, but followed her. "Coming, Aunt Rarity..."

Forte went with Fluttershy to help her with the music.

Twilight was walking alone, passing some guards and didn't realize she had company, so when she sensed the others behind her, she let out a startled yelp. "Oh, it's you guys..."

"We wanted to come and check on you." Patch said.

"Well, I'm off to see my brother..." Twilight sounded angry. "You're welcome to come meet him with me, but I have very few nice things to say to him right now," she then turned her hooves and stormed down a garden as there was one guard who looked a lot different than most of the guards at the castle. "I've got something to say to you, mister!"

The guards glared at Twilight and her friends, pointing their weapons sharply at them.

"*gulps* Calm down, boys, we're just here to see Twilight's big brother, Shining Armor." Patch said to the guards.

One guard with a white body, a blue shield cutie mark and blazed blue mane looked over and removed his helmet. "Twily!"

This made the other guards remove their weapons. "I've missed you, kid! And I see you've made some new friends," he offered his hoof. "How was the train ride?"

"How dare you not tell me in person that you're getting married!" Twilight was infuriated. "I'm your sister for pony's sake!" 

"I don't think that's his fault, Twilight." Cherry said to her.

"It isn't," Shining Armor explained. "Princess Celestia has requested a major increase in security. Didn't you see all the guards at the train station?"

"Yeah, there's a big wedding coming up maybe you've heard about." Twilight said, infuriated, walking off to a puddle.

"It has nothing to do with the wedding," Shining Armor tried to soothe his younger sister. "A threat has been made against Canterlot. We don't know who's responsible for it, but Princess Celestia asked that I help provide additional protection."

Cherry visibly flinched, that must have been the Changelings that Forte had warned her about.

"This you need to see..." Shining Armor raised Twilight's face with his hoof. "Your friends can too," He stepped back and tried to use all the energy he had with magic in his horn and made it shoot up, but the glittering pink shield bounced it off, making him a little dizzy. "The burden of keeping Canterlot safe and secure rests squarely on my shoulders. Staying focused on the task at hand has been my top priority."

"How brave and noble of you." Mo smiled in admiration.

"Okay, okay, I get it," Twilight scoffed. "You've got a really important job protecting all of Canterlot with a force field only you can conjure up. But still... how could you not tell me about something as big as your wedding? Am I not that important to you any more?"

"Hey, you're my sister, of course your important to me, but I guess you wouldn't want to my best mare now." Shinning Armor acted hurt, thinking that his little sister wouldn't want to be his best mare now.

"You want me to be your best mare?" Twilight felt honored now.

"Well... Yeah..." Shining Armor smiled.

Twilight had a cheering frenzy and Cherry, Atticus, Patch, and Mo congratulated her.

"I'd be honored!" she smiled, then looked angry again. "But I'm still pretty ticked you're marrying somepony I don't even know! When did you even meet this 'Princess Mi Amore Cadenza'?"

"Twily, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza is Cadence." Shining Armor said to her.

Twilight looked excited then, but the others were confused. Now who was this Cadence?

"Um, Twilight, who's Cadence?" Patch asked.

"Only the greatest foalsitter in all the history of foalsitters!" Twilight gushed like Cadence was a celebrity. 

Shining Armor chuckled at his sister's excitement. 

"What was she like, Twilight?" Mo asked, excited to meet this Cadence for herself.

"Ohmygoshohmygosh! Cadance is only the most amazing pony ever! She's beautiful, she's caring, she's kind..." she smiled at her vivid memories of young ponyhood. "How many unicorns can just spread love wherever they go? I only know of one! And you're marrying her!" she then looked to her brother and did teasing singing to him a little.

The others hid giggles at Twilight's little victory dance.

There then came a female pink unicorn with violet colored eyes, nearly rainbow mane with pink, purple, and yellow streaks, even on her tail, and had a golden and purple jeweled crown with a charm around her neck and had a blue crystal heart cutie mark on her flank. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

"Cadance! Sunshine sunshine, ladybugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake~" Twilight sang, while doing a strange dance after getting in front of the pink female alicorn.

Cadence looked more weirded out by this than Atticus, Patch, Cherry, and Mo did. "What are you doing?"

Twilight turned to the princess. "Cadence, it's me, Twilight!"

Cadence blinked to her. "Uh-huh..." she then slowly walked away from the younger unicorn and went to her groom. 

Twilight looked hurt that Cadence didn't remember her or have fun with her like they used to.

Shining Armor put a hoof around his bride. "I've gotta get back to my station, but Cadence will be checking in with all of you to see how things are going," he smiled reassuringly. "I think I speak for both of us when I say we couldn't be more excited to have you here. Right, dear?"

"Absolutely..." Cadence fully agreed.

"Um it's very nice to meet you, Cadence... I guess. My name is Atticus and these are Cherry, Mo, and Patch, we're friends of Twilight." Atticus introduced himself and the others before extending his hoof towards the pink alicorn.

Cadence merely blinked at them. "Right... Um, pleased to meet you all..."

Cherry felt something off about Cadence, but nopony else seemed to be able to detect it like she could. Probably due to the pressure Forte put her under about his warnings of the changelings. Twilight felt overwhelmed about Cadence as well however, despite knowing the alicorn since her ponyhood.


	3. Chapter 3

Applejack was in the kitchen with Twilight, Cherry, Atticus, Patch, and Mo and her cousins as they were preparing treats for the wedding and the cake for the wedding. She even had to make a heart-shaped ice sculpture and made Twilight try some bite-sized apple fritter which was made from an old family recipe. Spike was playing with the bride and groom figurines.

"Spike, don't play with those, those go on the cake." Atticus said before taking away the figurines.

Cadence walked in, making everypony bow at her respectively.

"Hiya, Princess!" Applejack greeted.

"Please, call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." Cadence preferred as she sanctured over into the kitchen, nearly whacking her tail in Cherry's face.

Twilight rolled her eyes at that.

"Hiya, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza!" Applejack then said, accepting it anyway. "You come to check out what's on the menu for your big day?"

"I have." Cadence grinned to her, but when Applejack turned her back, she looked sour and pouty as she followed the country pony.

Twilight, Atticus, Patch, Mo, and Cherry kept their eyes on Cadence, not liking of how she was behaving. 

Applejack offered her platter of the bite-sized apple fritters to the princess.

Cadence tried one, using her horn to pick it up and eat it. "Delicious..." She forced herself to say. "I love-love-love them!" 

Twilight, Atticus, Patch, Mo, and Cherry kept their death stares to Cadence.

"Aw shucks," Applejack blushed. "Why don't ya take a few to go?" she squealed, making a paper bag for her to take with her on the way out. "I know how you brides can be. So busy, you forget to get a little somethin' in your belly."

Cadence carried the bag in her mouth, but before she left out the door, she tossed the apple fritters in the garbage when Applejack wasn't looking and kept going off. 

Twilight gasped. "Did you see what she--"

"We did and that was so uncool." Atticus said.

"No offense, Twilight, but your foalsitter is a primadonna." Cherry commented.

"I agree..." Twilight walked out with them. "I don't know what could possibly had gotten into her?"

Mo gave a shrug. "Wedding Day jitters maybe?"

"If this what brides act like before their wedding, I'd hate to see how you and Cherry behave on your wedding days." Patch said.

"My friend Chris never acted that way on the days before her wedding and I was the flower girl..." Cherry didn't think it was wedding day jitters.

Twilight decided to visit Rarity and Boots with the others. "Oh, you should have seen how she acted back there," she paced while the two worked, though mostly Rarity since she had a lot more experience. "I don't know when she changed, but she changed!" 

"Yeah..." Cherry agreed before imitating Cadence. "'Please call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza!'"

"Did I hear someone say my name?" Cadence walked in then.

"Only if they were calling for a witch." Atticus muttered.

"Your Highness!" Rarity was starstruck. "Let me just start by saying what an honor it is to play a role in such a momentous occasion."

"Uh-huh," Cadence replied unenthusiastically as she walked away from the three mares that were with her, possibly bridesmaids. "Is my dress ready?"

"Oh, yes, of course, Boots dear, would you kindly show her?" Rarity asked her little helper.

Boots led the way over and showed Cadence the model with her wedding gown which was white and had several flowers. "Tada!"

"I've been working on it ever since I was given the assignment," Rarity smiled, pleased with it herself, but a little nervous about how Cadence would feel about it. "And I think you'll be pleased with the results!"

"Miss Cadence, do you like it?" Boots asked, her tail sort of wagging, reminiscent of her doggy days.

'Wow, the dresses look amazing.' Mo thought.

"I was hoping for something with more beading and a longer train." Cadence walked away.

"Oh, yes, of course!" Rarity made note of that.

Cadence then looked at the bridesmaids' dresses. "And those should be a different color." 

"I think they're lovely." the vanilla unicorn with pink mane with sparkling blue stars smiled. 

"Me too!" the blue pony with darker blue and white mane with an hour glass cutie mark agreed. 

"I love them!" the aquamarine unicorn with light blue and white mane with a golden harp cutie mark concurred. 

Cadence glared at them, which made them all instantly sad. "Make them a different color and make sure the little brat doesn't touch 'em..." she then walked off in a huff.

Boots frowned, but went to her 'Aunt' Rarity for comfort since her mother or father weren't there.

"Gee, maybe name her 'Princess Demandypants'." Twilight didn't like that.

"Yeah." Atticus agreed.

"I am seriously wanting to bite that woman." Patch growled.

"I know how you feel, but you shouldn't get into trouble..." Mo warned the ex-puppy.

Everypony was now in the throne room where Pinkie Pie put colorful decorations and balloons everywhere, complete with party games. Cadence looked more annoyed and aggressive with Pinkie Pie than Cherry ever did and that was really saying something. 

"I think this party's gonna be perfect!" Pinkie beamed. "Don't you?"

"Perfect," Cadence rolled her eyes, unaware of Cherry, Atticus, Patch, Mo, and Twilight were secretly watching. "If we were celebrating a six-year-old's birthday party."

Pinkie Pie gasped, taking that as a compliment. "Thank you!"

"Okay, that's it, let me at her, let me at her!" Patch growled, but was going nowhere as Atticus was holding him back with his magic.

"I'm sorry, Patch, but we don't want to get in trouble with Princess Celestia..." Atticus told his puppy as he held him up in a magical sphere to keep him from going anywhere. 

Patch growled and folded his hooves. "Darn..."

It was getting very late now.

Forte walked to the princess of the day. "Celestia..."

The prized alicorn turned and saw him. "Charles... You came..."

"I'm sorry it took me so long, but Fluttershy needed my help with the music," Forte explained and he looked to the telescope. "Are there any signs of Circe or the Changelings yet?"

"No, but have you met Cadence yet?" Celestia asked, hoping he had met her during preparations.

"I haven't had the chance..." Forte admitted. "My apprentice Cerise senses something bad though..."

"I think Cadence is just stressed about her wedding..." Celestia frowned. "Haven't you felt stressed about yours?"

"I've never married, Celestia... I still haven't found the right enough one for me... I'm going to congratulate the couple though..."

"Send my greetings to my darling niece."

Forte smiled to her, then set off just as Princess Luna came to take her sister's shift for the night. 

Forte came to Shining Armor's place and knocked on the door and Cadence answered it alone. "Greetings... I wish you good luck and best wishes to you and your special somepony." he smiled to her as friendly as he possibly could.

Cadence grinned evilly with her eyes flashing green and she forced him right in with an evil laugh. 

A few moments later, Forte left, seeming a little bit different now, almost like his old, diabolical, and dangerous self, but wandered out of the cottage. He was going to look for Cherry now.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Patch, the Mane Six, Spike, and Boots were joining together for a special treat to reward themselves of their good jobs so far in Canterlot.

"We can bet what you're all thinking, Cadence is the worst bride-to-be ever." Atticus and Twilight said in unison after setting their drinks on the table.

"Who me?" Spike said in a high voice, making Boots giggle again.

"Spike, what did Atticus tell y'all?" Applejack scolded the dragon as he had the bridal figurine again.

Spike nervously chuckled in response.

"Whatever are you two talking about?" Rarity looked to Atticus and Twilight.

"Cadence is an absolute gem." Twilight started to explain.

But each of the girls began to think of reason why Cadence was behaving so cruel. The others didn't take it as bad as Twilight, Cherry, Atticus, Patch, or Mo though.

"She's being totally fake and insincere!" Mo slammed her hoof. 

"She did raise her voice at one of my birds during rehearsal." Fluttershy admitted that they had a point.

"See?" Twilight smirked. "Rude!"

"But he was really singing off-key." Fluttershy raised her arm as she showed one of her songbirds and it was squealing in its singing that could make anypony's ears bleed.

"Rainbow Dash, please tell us that you been noticing the way that Cadence has been behaving." Atticus hoped.

"Sorry guys," Rainbow Dash flexed her wings. "Been too busy prepping for my Sonic Rainboom to pay much attention to the bride's bad attitude."

This made Twilight, Cherry, Mo, Atticus, and Patch growl in defeat.

"The princess is about to get married," Rarity reminded them. "I'm sure any negative behavior she might be displaying is simply the result of nerves."

"I would be too..." Boots could understand that.

"And I'm sure it's the result of being an awful pony who doesn't deserve to even know Shining Armor, let alone marry him!" Twilight shouted to them.

Applejack gave her a look. "Think maybe you're bein' just a tiny bit possessive of your brother?"

The rest of the Mane Six and Spike agreed with her.

"Possessive?" Patch asked, confused not knowing what that word meant.

"That just means Twilight sounds protective and wants her brother all too herself and wants things done her way," Cherry explained to him, then looked to the others. "Which she's not!"

"And she isn't taking it out on Cadence!" Mo added sharply.

"You're all just too caught up in your wedding planning to notice that shouldn't even be a wedding!" Twilight finished and stormed off to go to her brother's. 

Atticus, Mo, and Patch were going with her.

"Coming Cherry?" Twilight asked.

"You go ahead, I kinda wanna be alone for a little while." Cherry said as she went to the shelter given to her, Atticus, Patch, and Mo during their stay in Canterlot.

"Okay." Atticus said.

Atticus, Mo, and Patch went off to see Shining Armor and Cadence.

 

Cherry sighed and she went over to the shelter. She then noticed she couldn't open it and groaned. "Great... Where's Forte when I actually need him?" she murmured since he had a unicorn's horn.

"You called?" Forte asked, darkly.

Cherry blinked and tuned to him, looking a little impatient. "Could you get the door for me? I need to lie down and clear my head..."

Cherry glanced to him, a little concerned with his tone and walked in. "Umm... Thanks..."

Forte closed the door after her and seemed to follow her.

"Uhhh... How was Celestia?" Cherry didn't know why, but she felt nervous to be alone with him now, it made her think of when they first met when she was 10-years-old, spending her first Christmas away from home.

"Oh, forget about her, let's focus about us." Forte said darkly before he began to hypnotize her like he used to do to her years ago.

"What're you talking about--" Cherry glared at him, but her pupils were now dilated, making her mane and tail jump up. Her eyes turned to be a flashing green and she settled down, making her mane and tail back in place.

"Now my love, let's enjoy this night, for on the Wedding Day shall be one nopony shall ever forget." Forte said darkly.

"Yes..." Cherry unwillingly agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Twilight came to Shining Armor's door and pounded on it with Atticus, Mo, and Patch.

"Twily and the Gang!" Shining Armor chuckled. "Your big brother's looking pretty good, don't you think? Huh. Everything okay?"

"We need to talk," Twilight spoke up. "My friends and I think you're making a big--"

"Ahem!" A cold, icy voice said from behind them, it was Cadence.

'Oh great, her.' Patch thought.

"Oh, hi, honey." Shining Armor said to Cadence.

"She certainly has a way of sneaking up on people." Atticus whispered while Twilight nodded.

"Could I speak to you for a moment, dear?" Cadence asked her fiance.

Shining Armor turned to all of them, apologetically. "Better see what she wants."

The two bachelor ponies went to the room and shut the door so they could talk in private.

Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Twilight heard some of their conversation and decided to find out what they were talking about. There was muffling heard, Twilight cracked the door open to just a tad and listened in with her friends.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear I didn't want you to wear that." Cadence glared at her future husband's charm.

"This was my favorite uncle's..." Shining Armor defended.

"And?"

"And I think I should wear it!"

"Are you disagreeing with me?"

"I guess I am!"

'Are they fighting right before the wedding?' Patch thought, seeing their expressions and how their voices sounded.

"I thought that was after having the first child..." Mo weakly joked.

Shining Armor looked in distressed then.

"Oh dear..." Cadence frowned. "Are you getting another one of your headaches?" she then zapped green lasers from her horn, making her groom a little dazed as he fell to the floor.

This shocked all four of them of what she just did to her own fiancé.

"Feeling better?" Cadence smiled to him.

Shining Armor stood up with a nod to her, feeling rather obedient.

"She isn't just unpleasant and rude..." Twilight and Mo said together. 

"She's downright evil!" Atticus and Patch then said.

The four of them all rushed off then.

Shining Armor came out with Cadence then.

"Guys!" Shining Armor called.

"Let them go." Cadence nuzzled him.

"Huh... It seems like they had something they wanted to tell me..."

"Oh man, we really have to tell the girls now, we also gotta tell Cherry." Atticus said.

"We'll split up!" Twilight suggested as she went to the castle to warn the Mane Six.

"Patch, you and Mo go and tell Cherry, me and Twilight will go and tell the girls." Atticus said.

Patch and Mo made their way to the shelter while Twilight and Atticus went to the castle, even if Princess Luna advised them to be indoors.

"Shining Armor is in real trouble!" Twilight called to her friends after she got the door open. "You have to help!" she then gasped as she saw everybody in stylish dresses, even Boots looked dressed up.

"Dresses?" Atticus was about to ask before getting interrupted by Fluttershy. "What is going--?"

"Can you both believe it? We are going to be Princess Cadence's new bridesmaids." Fluttershy said, excitedly.

"New bridesmaids?" Atticus asked.

"What happened to her old bridesmaids?" Twilight added.

"She didn't say," Applejack shrugged. "But she did tell us that she would love-love-love it if we'd fill in for them."

"Seeing as we've been working so hard and everything." Rarity added.

"Yeah," Boots walked over to her other 'aunt' and 'uncle'. "And instead one flower filly, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza even wanted all of me, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Bell!"

"And y'all had your doubts about her." Applejack said.

"Told you she was an absolute gem." Rarity smiled.

"You sure this is what I should wear?" Rainbow Dash seemed uncharacteristically concerned about her ensemble. "Doesn't seem all that aerodynamic."

"Hmm... I'll see what I can do," Rarity smiled. "Provided that Boots stays out of the way like the good mixed and matched critter she is!"

Boots didn't even seem to take insult to that, she just looked up to Fluttershy with a smile. "This is gonna be fun, Mama."

"Oh, I know it is, sweetheart." Fluttershy said.

All of the girls minus, Twilight and Atticus, were excited. Twilight felt like she was on her own, but she was glad to have Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch on her side.

Patch got the door open for Mo as they walked into their shelter. "Cherry, are you in here?"

"We have something to tell you!" Mo added.

Cherry came out to see them and she had a small smile. "Are you as excited about the wedding as I am?"

"No, because we just found out something about the bride." Patch said.

"Cadence isn't just unpleasant and rude." Mo said.

"She's downright evil!" Patch and Mo told her in unison.

"Cadence isn't evil, my friends..." Cherry said, totally relaxed. "She's just having a bad day..."

"Cherry, you saw what she did to everybody else!" Patch cried.

Cherry walked over to them with a zen smile. "Why don't you relax? Take a load off... We've all had a long day... I'm sure Cadence will be fine by Wedding Day."

"By she used magic on her own husband! That made his eyes go all--" Patch said before showing his eyes going round and round. "She is evil!"

Cherry came between them with a small smile. "I said RELAX!" she pushed them both onto beds. She then smiled as she blew out the candles and went to get to bed herself.

"Okay, that is not Cherry, she's acting different, like almost evil." Patch said.

"You don't think...?" Mo asked.

"Nah..." Mo and Patch said in unison.

They both then yawned and decided to get some rest.

A while later, Atticus came back to sleep for the night. He yawned and stretched before going to the bed closest to Mo as she was already asleep. Being an aspiring future detective, he could feel something was definitely wrong.

"Something isn't right." Atticus whispered, looking around for any suspicious characters.

Mo woke up with a yawn and looked over to her boyfriend. "What's wrong?"

"Something isn't right, I have a feeling we might be in for one huge adventure." Atticus said from his detective skills.

"Cherry's been acting a little different too... She's... Smiling and she's happy for the wedding..." Mo said, tiredly, but able to talk with him, though her eyes were barely able to keep open, she then let out a loud yawn. "Excuse me..."

"Sounds like she isn't being herself, we better find out in the morning." Atticus said, being concerned for his girlfriend's rest.

"Mm-mm...." Mo agreed as she nustled in the bed, ready to get some shut-eye, today was exhausting with the jobs and traveling to Canterlot and all.

Atticus came into the room and then shut the door before going over to Mo's bed sleeping with her. Mo was sound asleep right now. Atticus sighed, this must be what it's like to be a professional detective. He smiled a little to Mo, then went to get to sleep himself.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning was reported to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's castle to discuss the ceremony as Forte preformed music on the organ there.

"*Yawns* Morning, Mo, morning, Patch." Atticus said as he woke up.

Patch yawned and stretched. "Oh good, Atticus, you came back... Were you able to convince the others about Cadence?"

"Unfortunately no, but I'm not gonna quit." Atticus said, still determined. 

"We better head to the castle," Mo suggested. "Everybody's probably waiting for us."

"Yeah and where we're going to expose Cadence for the evil alicorn she really is." Patch said.

"Let's go then." Mo said, sharply.

They all went to the castle of the two equestrian princesses as Cherry and Forte were already there with them and the Mane Six. They were all rehearsing with how the wedding was going to go.

"Perfect girls, no need to rush," Princess Celestia told the Mane Six, minus Twilight. "Then of course, Cadence will enter."

The doors opened as Forte then played the Wedding March as Cadence walked down the aisle, which of course, excited Shining Armor. 

"I'll say a few words and then we'll begin with the vows," Celestia instructed with the rehearsal. "Shining Armor, you will get the rings from your best mare."

Shining Armor looked to his side and saw that the only one there was Spike playing with the figurines again. "Hey, has anypony seen Twilight?" he asked before noticing Atticus, Patch, and Mo weren't there either. "Or Atticus, Mo, and Patch?"

As if on cue, Twilight came with Patch, Mo, and Atticus.

"Good one." Cherry mumbled, referring to how they were summoned all at once.

"I'm here with my believers!" Twilight called firmly. 

"And Twilight's not gonna stand next to her and neither should you!" Mo said firmly.

Shining Armor looked a little nervous as Cadence looked very angered that Twilight was interrupting the wedding rehearsal. "I'm sorry... I don't know why she's acting like this..."

"Maybe we should just ignore them." Cadence suggested, including Mo, Patch, and Atticus.

"You have to listen to us!" Atticus, Patch, and Twilight exclaimed.

"Oh, goodness," Fluttershy looked a little worried as always. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine." Twilight seethed.

"Ya sure 'bout that?" Applejack gave them a look.

Atticus just simply rolled his eyes before using his magic to cover her face with her own hat.

"We've got something to say." Twilight said.

Twilight, Atticus, Mo, and Patch all pointed to Cadence. "She's evil!"

Shining Armor stood protectively in front of Cadence, glaring at his sister and her friends. The others reacted in slight horror. Even the guards seemed shocked.

"Guys..." Cherry sighed at Atticus, Mo, and Patch for their accusations.

"Cherry, can't you see she's been horrible to our friends?" Twilight looked to her. "She's obviously done something to her bridesmaids, and if that wasn't enough, I saw her put a spell on my brother that made his eyes go all--" she showed dizzy eyes of hypnotism. 

"It's true, we saw it with our own eyes!" Mo added.

"Yeah, she used her magic on him and his went all dizzy like!" Patch added in.

"And she isn't someone that Shining Armor should be with!" Atticus also added.

Twilight smiled evilly as it looked like Cadence was about to be defeated.

Cadence started to cry. "Why are you all doing this to me!?"

"Because you're evil!" Twilight, Atticus, Mo, and Patch said.

Cadence ran off and cried out of the room.

"Evil and we're gotta stop before you ruin my/her brothers life!" Twilight and Atticus called to her as she ran down the hall and after teleporting to the entrance of the door.

The others were rather shocked at what just happened. Twilight smiled proudly and walked back into the room, glad that was taken care of. 

Shining Armor glared at the four of them for making his bride run away like that. "You want to know why my eyes went all--" he then made his eyes go dizzy like Twilight demonstrated earlier. "Because ever since I started having to perform my protection spell, I've been getting terrible migraines. Cadence hasn't been casting spells on me. She's been using her magic to heal me!"

"But if that's so, then what happened to her bridesmaids?" Atticus asked.

"She decided to replace her bridesmaids because she found out the only reason they wanted to be in the wedding was so that they could meet Canterlot royalty!" Shining Armor explained.

"Oh..." Twilight, Patch, Atticus, and Mo said lowly then.

"Why has she been so rude then?" Mo asked.

"She hasn't been on her best behavior with your friends, it's because with me being so busy, she's had to make all the decisions about the wedding!" Shining Armor said strictly, stomping his hoof.

"We were just trying to--" Twilight, Patch, Atticus, and Mo said before getting interrupted by Shining Armor.

"She's been completely stressed out because it's really important to her that our big day be perfect!" Shining Armor scolded them. "Something that obviously wasn't important to you! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and comfort my bride. And you can forget about being my best mare. In fact, if I were you, I wouldn't show up to the wedding at all, neither you, Atticus, Mo, or Patch for that matter!" he then went off.

Twilight felt heartbroken that her brother said such things to her and her friends. 

"C'mon, y'all," Applejack left with the rest of the Mane Six with Spike. "Let's go check on the princess."

Celestia was very angered with them as she left with Forte and Cherry. "You all have a lot to think about." she said as she slammed the door after them.

"B-But, I was sure that we were right about her." Atticus said, sounding very sad.

"No... Maybe I was being a little too overprotective," Twilight frowned as she sat down sadly. "I could've gained a sister... But instead, I lost a brother."

Atticus, Mo, and Patch began to comfort her, being there for her and not leaving her side. Atticus was like a second brother she never had. Twilight sadly sang to herself as it seemed like Shining Armor was never going to forgive her for this. It was a lot rougher on her than it was for them. Cadence walked over with Cherry and Forte with small smiles to the four of them.

"We're sorry..." Twilight whispered sadly.

The two females still smiled, then glared with evil green eyes. "You will BE!" they then summoned green flames to take them all down as the two of them laughed, not really sounding like themselves.

"No! Cherry! Cadence! Why are you both doing this?!" Patch asked.

Atticus and Mo tried to escape the flames, but they couldn't, they were being lowered underground and they weren't in Canterlot anymore. How and why did that happen? Their answers would soon be answered once the would appear to where Cadence's and Cherry's magic sent them.


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight looked around with the others as they seemed to be trapped in a chasm all alone with crystals danging. This was a really freaky and frightening atmosphere and it felt so much like a horror movie. 

"H-Hello?" Twilight called, only hearing her own echo. "I-Is anyone h-h-here?"

There was wicked laughter heard.

"Where are we, Twilight?" Mo asked.

"I have no idea..." Twilight said as she was really scared.

"Hello, where are we?" Patch asked.

"Looked like we're in a cave of the mines underneath Canterlot." Atticus guessed with his detective skills.

"That's what it is," Cadence's evil image came up. "You're smart for a human boy... It was once home to greedy unicorns who wanted to claim the gems that could be found inside.... And now, it's YOUR PRISON!"

"HELP!" Twilight ran. "HELP!"

Cadence laughed. "It's no use, no one can hear any of you! And no one will ever think to look for you either!"

"Most ponies have forgotten that these caves even exist, which is why they are the ideal place to keep the ones who try to interfere with our plans." Cherry added, sinisterly.

"Plans, what plans?" Atticus asked. "And Cherry, why are you behaving this way?"

"The plans we have for Twilight's brother of course," Cadence taunted. "And don't worry about Cherry, I'll take good care of her!"

Cherry laughed like a psychotic villain.

"NO!" Patch yelled, he couldn't believe Cherry joined the dark side too.

"Don't you dare do anything to my brother or Cherry, you... you monster!" Twilight sneered. 

"Only way to stop me is to catch me!" Cadence taunted as she appeared and disappeared in other crystals with Cherry as they mocked the good people.

"Let's focus on a spot where there are no gems so then our magic doesn't bounce off them." Atticus suggested.

Twilight growled, this was really frustrating. Mo and Patch were angry too, but they couldn't do anything since they were both not unicorns. Twilight zapped another crystal, however, there were three familiar figures hiding in it and they looked very miserable and alone.

"Look, it's them, but they seem different..." Atticus said.

The figures were Cadence and Cherry and they looked a tad bit miserable themselves.

"No, please, don't hurt us!" Cadence cried. "Guys, it's us!"

"You have to believe us!" Cherry added as her glasses seemed broken. "We've been imprisoned like you, the Cadence and Cherry that brought you down here were impostors!"

"Likely story!" Twilight sneered.

"No wait, Twilight, I think they're telling us the truth." Atticus said while holding her back.

"We are!" Cherry cried.

Patch and Mo looked angry at first, but they could see sincerity in Cherry's brown eyes.

Cadence thought of a way that would only get Twilight to believe them. "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves~--"

"And do a little shake..." Twilight and Cadence said togther then.

"Yes, I knew they were telling the truth, I just knew it." Atticus said releasing Twilight from his magic.

"Wait... Twilight not only realized this was the real Cadence, but also something very important. "You remember me!"

"Of course I do," Cadence smiled at her future sister-in-law. "How could I forget the filly I loved to sit for the most?"

The two shared a fond laugh, but they couldn't laugh for much longer.

"I hate to break this up, but we have to do something... The Cadence up there is evil and she's brainwashed everypony!" Mo spoke up.

"Mo's right!" Patch agreed. "How could this be happening?"

"That's because it wasn't Cadence, it was Queen Chrysalis." Cherry explained.

Twilight looked shocked. "You know who Queen Chrysalis is?"

Cherry released a bit of a long-suffering sigh. "Don't ask... But yes, I do, and I know all about the Changelings too."

"Then we have to go and stop her from marrying your brother." Atticus said to Twilight.

"Yeah, but first we have to find a way out of here." Twilight reminded him.

They all shook and shivered as they heard the evil laughter again. This felt like a true nightmare come true.

"My guess is this way." Atticus said, pointing straight ahead, seeing a shining light.

"Good guess, Atticus." Twilight said.

"Thanks." Atticus said.

"This day was going to be perfect~..." Cadence sang softly as she went with the others, in mourning.

Cherry followed them and looked all around for a way out to make their escape.

'Come on, there's gotta be a way out of here.' Patch thought.

Cadence was too sad to move that much. She had been dreaming of this day since she was small, but instead of having cake with all her friends to celebrate, her wedding bells wouldn't be ringing for her at all. They had to escape before it was too late and find a way to save the day. Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Twilight were pushing a kart over as they found a railroad trail down a hole, it had to be a way out while Patch was consoling Cadence about this unfortunate and tragic occurrence. She really loved the groom, all thoughts for her he does consume.

"Oh, Shining Armor," Cadence called as she got in with the others. "I'll be there very soooooonn!!"

They all rushed down in the kart, spinning in slight circles as they were on their way down.

"Going down!" Atticus called out.

Cherry felt a little sick as they went down. The wedding had to be going on right now, finally the moment had arrived and Queen Chrysalis was going to be one lucky bride. Cadence was worried that they wouldn't make it for her groom to be married to a fake and Shining Armor would be hers. All hers.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh man... We'll never make it on time!" Cherry cried.

"We will, I know it!" Patch was determined.

"You better be right." Mo said as she slammed her hoof down as her bandanna was nearly flying with the wind with her light brown hair.

They were all down below now and they were walking to find a new way out.

"Oh, we're never going to save them." Cadence frowned.

"Yes, we will we just need to find..." Atticus and Twilight said before they found their way out. "There!"

They all rushed over to it, but they came across three familiar faces.

"You're not going anywhere..." the mares growled, worrying the others.

"Who are you guys?" Patch asked.

"My ex-bridesmaids." Cadence informed.

"Minuette!" the blue pony gave her name.

"Lyra Heartstrings!" the aqua unicorn gave her name.

"And I'm Twinkleshine!" the vanilla unicorn gave her name.

"Wait, you're bridesmaids?" Cherry asked them.

"Yeah, and you're not gonna escape!" Lyra hissed.

"No way out!" Twinkleshine added.

"Dead meat, dead meat!" Minuette taunted them.

"I know how to get rid of them." Cherry looked to her group of friends.

"As do I." Atticus said.

"But how?" Mo asked them.

"They're bridesmaids, what's the one thing a bridesmaid can't resist?" Cherry asked with a smirk.

Cadence used her magic and got out her bridal bouquet and hovered over the mares as they looked up, zombified about taking the flowers for themselves.

"You want 'em?" Cherry smirked. "Go and get 'em!"

Cadence threw her bouquet out a hole. Lyra, Twinkleshine, and Minuette all chased after the flowers so one of them could have it.

"Works with every bridesmaid." Atticus said before they all continued on their way out to stop the queen, Chrysalis.

"If Queen Chrysalis is controlling Cadence, then who's controlling Cherry?" Twilight asked.

"Circe the Enchantress," Cherry explained. "She's the same Enchantress who turned Prince Adam into a beast."

"How do you know this?" Patch asked.

"Yeah, Cherry, how do you know this?" Mo also queried.

Cherry looked back, a little annoyed. "Forte told me before we left... He told me to watch out for them..." she then hung her head softly. "But I didn't and now I got myself into trouble..."

"It's alright, the changelings can become anyone that you're in love with." Cadence said.

"Then why would they affect me?" Cherry wasn't sure.

Cadence shrugged. "Are in love with Maestro Forte?"

"Ew, no way!" Cherry recoiled in disgust. "That's sick and wrong!"

Mo sighed, she knew something they all, mostly Cherry, didn't, but she kept it to herself until they would reach the surface and stop the wedding in time. And where they reached the surface, they didn't have a second to lose they had to run inside and stop the wedding.

Celestia's voice was heard as they came to the surface.

"RUN FOR IT!" Patch called as they all ran up the stairs of the castle and went to get into the throne room where Princess Celestia was just about to marry Queen Chrysalis and Shining Armor, and then also marry Maestro Forte with Circe, but of course, she did not know that the mares were fakes.

"Stop!" Atticus and Twilight yelled as soon as they got inside alter.

"Ugh, why she does she have to be so possessive of her brother?" Queen Chrysalis grumbled, then tried to look innocent so Twilight and her friends could look bad. "Why does she have to ruin my special day!?" she fake sobbed.

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, and Boots looked angry with the friends. Boots was even growling like a guard dog.

"Because it's not your special day!" the real Cherry stood up.

"It's mine!" Cadence added, showing herself.

The other ponies gasped to see two Cadences and two Cherrys.

"WHAT!?" Fake Cherry asked. "But, how did you escape her bridesmaids?"

"There's something that you really need to remember about bridesmaids, they can't resist trying to catch the bride's flower bouquet." Atticus informed them with a smirk.

"Hm, clever," Queen Chrysalis had to admit. "But you're still too late."

"There's one thing I don't get," Boots spoke up, coming closer to the crowd. "How are there clones of Princess Cadence and Aunt Cherry?"

"Princess Cadence is a changeling and my clone is the enchantress," Cherry explained after studying the matter. "Changelings take the form of somepony you love and gain power by feeding off your love for them. As for the enchantress, I don't know why she took my form and controlled Forte, because... Well... I never met her myself, but do you all remember that big adventure I took with the new Queen Belle?"

The others nodded.

"The enchantress came on a cold winter's night before Christmas and turned Prince Adam into a beast and the others into enchanted furniture," Cherry continued to explain. "I remember having a lot of nightmares and that she turned Maestro Forte into a dangerous, threatening pipe organ that's music would be strong enough to literally bring the house down and make him despite anything of love..." she then looked to her enchanted clone. "Why Circe, why would you make him the most destructive and emotionless creature on the planet?"

"Yeah, why?" Patch asked. "That just doesn't make any sense."

Circe gave a haunting laugh as her fuchsia eyes glittered like the enchanted rose she gave for young Prince Adam. "Well, my dear... Your court composer friend was certainly an interesting one... He led a very long and mysterious laugh... I remember he was a loner and misunderstood... I fell in love with him... So while I cursed everybody else in the castle, I gave him an important gift... The gift of immortality..."

"So you're why he's over 500 years old?" Cherry asked.

"300, such an exaggeration," Circe nearly rolled her eyes. "But yes... I also made everybody else immortal... That teacup boy, what's his name, Chet? Whatever... He'll never become over ten-years-old... Not a single one of them will die... Except for maybe Belle... Adam will someday have to live with the grief after she dies, but he'll never die. Just like Forte, praying for death, so I gave him a little reward... A time travel watch... I allowed him to go anywhere he would wish in time, but he was more interested in going to the 21st century... He didn't just want to see you and apologize to you again, Circe... He's fallen in love with you..." she looked angry now. "You, of all people he's had contact with, made Maestro Forte, fall in love... And you took him from ME!"

'Is this lady serious?' Patch thought.

"Whoa, hang on..." Cherry put her hoof up with a laugh. "Okay... I believe all of that, but please... Maestro Forte fell in love with me?"

"Yes..." Circe said as she revealed her true self as Queen Chrysalis did the same, she looked very aggressive now. "When you tried to commit suicide on your 19th birthday... Don't you remember how he saved you?"

Cherry rubbed the back of her neck, the scars were hidden behind her mane now.

"Why else would he save you?" Circe hissed. "Love makes people do crazy and stupid things! I made him more powerful than Prince Adam, because I lusted for him, but you were the only one he was interested in, especially when he found you again when you were in high school, you were coming of age and becoming the perfect girl for him! And now, I'll destroy you!"

"And as Queen of the Changelings, it is up to me to find food for my subjects while helping my own daughter," Chrysalis grinned darkly, revealing she was the mother of the enchantress, but took the form of a pony while Circe resembled a human. "My fellow changelings will be able to devour so much of it that we will gain more power than we have ever dreamed of!"

"They'll never get the chance, Shining Armor's protection spell will keep them from ever reaching us!" Cadence told Chrysalis.

"Oh, I doubt that," Chrysalis retorted. "Isn't that right, dear?"

Shining Armor nodded his head, hypnotized. "Mm-hmm..."

'Why that evil witch.' Patch thought while growling.

Cadence was angry at Chrysalis for using magic on her groom and with a determined face, she began to make her way towards Shining Armor.

"Ah, ah, ah," Circe cut in. "Don't want to go back to the caves, now do you?"

Cadence frowned and stopped.

"Ever since we took your place, we've been feeding off Shining Armor's and Maestro Forte's love for you," Queen Chrysalis added with a sadistic grin. "Every moment, they grow weaker and so do their powers and spells. Even now, our minions are chipping away at it!"

And this was true as an army of changelings were continuing to charge against the force field. This caused for everyone to gasp, finding out that they were going to be invaded. The Changelings laughed at all of them as they were in power of Equestria now.

"They may not be our husbands--" Queen Chrysalis started.

"But they are under our control!" Circe finished, looking very sinister.

Twlight, Patch, Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Cadence gasped.

"And I'm sorry to say unable to perform his duties as captain of royal guard!" Chrysalis said, evilly.

"Not my Shining Armor!" Cadence gasped.

"Soon our changeling army will break through," Chrysalis continued. "First we take Canterlot, and then all of Equestria!"

"And I shall reign over the human world!" Circe added, just as evilly.

Princess Celestia walked over, firmly. "No you won't... You may have made it impossible for Shining Armor and Maestro Forte to perform their spells and powers, but now that you have so foolishly revealed your true selves, I can protect my subjects from you!"

"Go, Celestia!" Patch and Mo cheered. "Beat those evil witches!"

Celestia did the best she could, but Chrysalis and Circe were too strong with her, and she fell back on the floor.

"PRINCESS CELESTIA!" Twilight ran to her precious mentor in worry. 

"Look at that, Mother," Circe said to the queen. "Shining Armor and Maestro Forte's love for Princess Cadence and Cerise are even stronger than we thought!"

"Yes, it seems so," Chrysalis agreed with her daughter. "Consuming it has made us even powerful than Celestia!"

The rest of the Mane Six, Cherry, Patch, Atticus, and Mo ran over to Princess Celestia, worried about her as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Celestia then thought of a way that they all could help. "The Elements of Harmony... You must get to them and use their power to defeat the queen and enchantress princess!"

Rarity was very nervous and scared that she started to run off, even when the others called for her.

Boots rushed over and grabbed the ivory unicorn's violet tail. "Aunt Rarity, you can't leave... They need you!"

"Oh, you're quite right, darling, thank you for reminding me." Rarity said before kissing Boots's forehead and running off to catch up with the others.

Boots smiled and came over. "I wanna help!"

"Oh, sweetie... It might be too dangerous for you... You should go off with your friends..." Fluttershy coaxed. 

"But Mama..." Boots pouted and whimpered like a puppy.

"I'm sorry, dear, but you don't have an element of harmony yet..." Fluttershy said before taking out a draconequus whistle and blew it. "So your father's going to watch you all."

There was a slight rumble in the room and Discord appeared, shocking Chrysalis and Circe, but not for long.

"Yes my dear, how may I help you today?" Discord smiled down to Fluttershy.

Suddenly, he was in a closet with Boots, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Bell.

"Hmf... Foalsitting..." Discord looked very unamused as the door shut so they could be safe all together while the adults handled this.

"This is uh, comfy." Sweetie Bell said, trying to make the situation less awkward.

"And crowding..." Scootaloo said, not having much at home herself. "My folks are almost never there..." 

"How come we never see yer family, Scootaloo?" Apple Bloom asked. "On Family Appreciation Day, y'all brought Rainbow Dash, but she ain't your sister..."

"I know..." Scootaloo sighed. "My dad's a guard around here and... You'll never believe who my mother is."

"Who's your mother?" Sweetie Bell asked.

"Would it be Lulu?" Discord asked, playfully.

Scootaloo rolled her red violet eyes. "You wish..."

"Is it Mulia Mild?" Sweetie Bell asked.

Scootaloo looked at her. "She's a mule! I'm a Pegasus!"

"That's funny, I thought you were a chicken." Discord said playfully which made Boots giggle a little.

"No... My mother goes by the name AK Yearling." Scootaloo told them then.

This made Sweetie Bell, Apple Bloom, and Boots gasp, but not Discord for some reason.

"I knew it." he said.

Scootaloo gave a small shrug with a sheepish smile.

"Come on, guys," Cherry said as Queen Chrysalis and Circe were going to destroy everything they knew and loved. "We can't let them win!"

"No problem!" Rainbow Dash was determined.

The evil-doers used their black magic to make duplicates of everypony to make it very confusing for them.

"Oh, great," Patch groaned. "We nearly forgot they can look like anyone."

"They're changelings, remember?" Twilight looked to them.

"They're changelings remember?" Another Twilight echoed.

"This isn't gonna be easy..." Mo sighed exhaustively. 

"Guys, don't let them distract you!" Cherry called to her friends. "We have to get the Elements of Harmony!"

"She's right, they're our only hope!" Patch added.

The changelings were taunting the heroes, but Pinkie Pie was amused by their abilities. Patch began to fight off many duplicates of himself.

"Okay, this is gettin' weird..." Applejack was disturbed.

"You won't get away with this!" Cadence looked firmly to Circe and Queen Chrysalis. "Twilight and her friends will--"

Some of the changelings then came in with Twilight and the others, showing that they were defeated.

"You were saying?" Circe taunted. "You do realize the reception's been cancelled, don't you? Go! Feed!"

The changelings multiplied and infested everypony.

Chrysalis laughed at this. "It's funny, really. Twilight here was suspicious of my behavior all along with those foolish Cherry, Mo, Patch, and Atticus. Too bad the rest of you were too caught up in your wedding planning to realize those suspicions were correct!"

"Sorry, guys," Applejack said to the group of believers before they were believed. "We should've listened to you."

"It's not your faults." Mo soothed.

"Yeah, they fooled everypony." Twilight added.

"Mm, we did, didn't we?" Chrysalis and Circe said in unison while walking to a window.

Chrysalis and Circe looked down at the running and frightened ponies as they were being invaded. This day has just been perfect, the kind of dream Chrysalis had since she was small. Everybody they'll soon control, every mare, stallion, and foal, who says a girl couldn't really have it all? The two evilly laughed together.

"I'll even control that freakish mutant you call a daughter." Chrysalis taunted Fluttershy.

"You leave my precious Boots alone!" Fluttershy looked angry and protective.

"Oh please, what can you do to protect her?" Chrysalis asked.

While Chrysalis and Circe were distracted, Twilight went to set Cadence free while Cherry sneaked away towards Forte.

"Quick, go to him while you have the chance." Twilight whispered to her former foalsitter.

Cadence tried to go to Shining Armor while Cherry went to Forte. Once they got to Shining Armor and Forte, the two stallions were still under Chrysalis's and Circe's spell. There just had to be a way to break the spell, there just had to be. Cadence knew she was a unicorn who could spread love wherever she went and she tried to use her power of love to conquer the evil spell. Cherry did the same, she didn't know Forte liked her, but she tried to use her appreciation and admiration for him which she rarely publically displayed. 

"What? Where...?" Shining Armor slowly woke up. "Is the wedding over?" 

"It's all over!" Chrysalis and Circe taunted.

"Maestro, are you okay?" Cherry asked her 'mentor'.

"I think so... Where are we?" Forte asked before seeing Circe and Chrysalis. "Circe..."

"Uhh... Yeah...." Cherry glanced at the enchantress. "I'm kinda glad I didn't meet her as a kid..."

"I'm glad too, she could've really hurt you..." Forte said softly to her, he knew more about this enchantress than his fellow servants and Adam did back in the castle. 

"Your spell!" Twilight called to her brother. "Preform your spell!"

Chrysalis and Circe laughed at that suggestion.

"What good would that do?" Chrysalis taunted. "My changelings already roam free!"

Shining Armor tried to use his horn against the evil magic, but it seemed to be weak! "It's no use, I don't have the strength to repel them." the stallion said out of defeat.

"My love will give you strength..." Cadence encouraged.

Chrysalis chuckled. "What a lovely, but ridiculous sentiment."

Shining Armor and Cadence's magic worked together as it was now stronger because of the power of love.

"Maestro, what do we do?" Cherry asked Forte, now respecting him.

"All we have to do is hope that Cadence and Shining Armor's love is powerful enough to send the changelings back where they belong." Forte told her.

Cherry looked a little concerned. Forte, feeling like a second father to her, put his hoof around her for security and protection. The combined magic of Shining Armor and Cadence's love was surging and it was becoming enough to weaken down Chrysalis and Circe and they screamed in pain and annoyance that they were now losing! The changelings screamed with their queen and princess as they were being taken down. They were all wiped out now.

"Yes, they did it! They did it! They did it!" Patch cheered, happy to know that the changelings were defeated.

Princess Celestia didn't look very good.

"Are you all right, ma'am?" Mo asked, concerned for the mightiest horse in all of Equestria.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine," Celestia reassured her. "Cadence and Shining Armor have a real wedding to put on."

The newlyweds were a little bit nervous, but they were going to do it just to show their love for each other and make it official in wedded bliss.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh, my gosh, the girls!" Fluttershy remembered and tried to get the door open. "Discord, can you get it?"

"I'm afraid I can't transport out the door with the girls, dear..." Discord called, a little in misfortune.

"The door's locked!" Apple Bloom cried.

"MAMA!" Boots wailed.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll get you out." Fluttershy promised, but how?

Suddenly, the door was latching open slightly. The door opened, showing Discord and the girls were just fine and Sweetie Bell was using all her might with her horn, not having all of the magic yet, but she managed to get the door open. Once she did, she panted heavily from exhaustion from all that work. She was only a pony after all.

"Wow, you did it, Sweetie Bell." Boots said.

"I did?" Sweetie Bell asked while panting.

"Yeah." Boots said, smiling at the white unicorn filly.

"Oh my stars..." Rarity was mostly surprised as he looked like she was about to cry. "My baby sister is growing up!" she hugged the younger unicorn filly.

Sweetie Bell smiled, tiredly. "Can I take a nap after the wedding?"

"Well, I guess I have some tutoring to help out with." Twilight smiled.

"Oh, you would do that for me? I mean, with my seamstress appointments and all..."

"Rarity, I really don't mind... Besides, it'll be like having the little sisters I always wanted," Twilight also looked to Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Boots. "I'll help you all too since you're both growing ponies and about to become full grown mares right before we know it!"

"Yay!" The fillies cheered, happy to know that they would get to spend time with Twilight.

"Twilight Time! Twilight Time!" the Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered together. 

"I never knew you'd become so popular." Cadence smiled to her future sister-in-law.

Twilight laughed a little herself.

"Okay, is this wedding or a family reunion?" Forte was actually amused for once in his life. "Let's get this wedding back on track."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Charles." Celestia smiled to the stallion.

"Forte's right, we need to get the wedding back on track." Atticu said.

Twilight nodded, happy that this wedding was going to have the real Princess Cadence in it. Fluttershy got her birds together as they all wore better clothes and Forte provided the Wedding March with the songbirds. Cadence was walking down the aisle as Twilight stood with Shining Armor, and Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Boots, and Sweetie Bell were hopping around with their flowers.

"Seriously though, I can understand why the queen of the changelings wanted to be with you, but how did you get someone as amazing as Cadence to marry you?" Twilight asked her brother.

"I told her she wouldn't just be gaining a husband," Shining Armor smiled to her. "She'd be getting a pretty great sister, too."

Twilight smiled back, her eyes twinkling to her older brother, they were best friends again!

"Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of the real Princess Mi Amore Cadenza--" Princess Celestia started to introduce.

"Princess Cadence is fine." the pink alicorn preferred.

The others were a little surprised at her request.

"Hm..." Celestia blinked, then continued the ceremony. "The union of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. The strength of their commitment is clear. The power of their love, undeniable. May we have the rings please?"

Spike carried the pillow with the rings and came to the two star-crossed lovers. Celestia then used her magic to pick up the rings.

"I now pronounce you mare and colt." Celestia announced as she placed the ring through the newlyweds' horns.

This made everypony cheer for them.

"This is your victory as much as theirs," Celestia looked to Twilight, Patch, Mo, Cherry, and Atticus. "You persisted in the face of doubt, and your actions led to your being able to bring the real Princess Cadence back to us. Learning to trust your instincts is a valuable lesson to learn."

Shining Armor and Cadence then gave each other their first of many wedded kisses.

"Yo!" Cherry called to the blue Pegasus. "Rainbow Dash!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Rainbow Dash remembered that was her cue and preformed the world's greatest Sonic Rainboom. "Best wedding ever!" the blue pegasus cheered, while flying happy that she got to perform her Sonic Rainboom at a wedding.

"Hello everpony," Princess Luna walked over. "Did I miss anything?"

Pinkie Pie squealed. "Let's get this party started!"

Twilight smiled as love was in bloom for her brother and her foalsitter, she couldn't think of an even better couple. 

"Twilight, none of this would've been possible without you, little sis," Shining Armor smiled. "Love ya, Twily."

"Love you too, BBBFF."

"Ready to go?" Shining Armor asked his new bride.

Cadence was, but realized something. "Oh, almost forgot..." she tossed her bouquet over her shoulders as she went to the wedding carriage with him.

The Mane Six were fighting over the bouquet of flowers. Discord came between them, picked up the flowers, and offered them to Fluttershy.

"Looks like we know which two are walking down the aisle next." Patch said.

Fluttershy and Discord blushed to each other. Boots giggled at her adoptive parents.

"Now this is a great wedding." Twilight smiled. 

"Oh yeah?" Spike chuckled. "Just wait til you see what I have planned for the bachelor party!"

This made everypony laugh then. 

A little while later after they laughed, it was almost time to go back home for Atticus, Mo, Cherry, Forte, and Patch.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to go back home." Patch said.

This news made Twilight very sad.

"Don't worry, we'll be back again someday." Mo coaxed.

"Couldn't you stay a little bit longer?" Twilight frowned.

"I'm sorry, but we need to go back home where we belong..." Patch said to her. "We'll come back as soon as we can or if Princess Celestia needs us."

Twilight sighed. "Okay... You better go then..."

"Don't worry, Twilight, they'll come back." Forte assured her as well.

"Forte's right, Twilight, we'll come back, I promise." Atticus said.

Twilight then ran up to Atticus and hugged him. The portal opened up for them and they all jumped through the portal and left, once they were all in, the portal closed up, beaming and transporting them straight out of Equestria. Twilight sniffled and lowered her head as they were gone as fireworks came outside the castle while Shining Armor and Cadence were riding off together.


	11. Chapter 11

The portal opened back in the human world and they all came back, all back to normal, even with Patch was a puppy. Even though they were all back to normal and back to where they belonged, Atticus was sad that they had to leave, especially since Twilight was like a third sister he never had.

"I sure am going to miss the girls, but it's great to be back home." Patch said.

"Yeah." Atticus said sadly, already missing Twilight.

"It's okay... We still have each other..." Mo smiled to her boyfriend.

Cherry already walked off, probably exhausted about her adventure and ready to kick back. Forte watched her go, she was growing up so fast, she may not have aged anymore, but she was an adult now. He reached into his pocket and took out a tiny black box.

Patch sniffed the box, wondering what it was. "What's this, Forte?" he asked, not knowing what was inside it.

"Just a little token of my affection..." Forte held the box close between his hands. 

"You've fallen in love with Cherry, haven't you?" Mo asked, being a girl, she knew these kinds of things.

"Well... Yes, I suppose I have..." Forte hid the box back in his pocket. 

"Queen Chrysalis and Princess Circe said that you probably had..." Atticus said then. "Why don't you ask her to marry you?"

"I don't know if she would be interested..." Forte said as he watched the girl go. "I may have known her for about ten years now, but I don't know about her sometimes... I saved her life on her 19th birthday, she was so sweet and innocent as a child, she's a little lost and lonesome... We seem to both have a lot in common when it comes to death and love..."

"Wow." Patch said.

"Go to her, the worst she can say is no." Mo encouraged him.

Forte sighed, Cherry was now out of school and about to enter the cold, cruel world of adulthood. He should at least look after her or at least help in someway. He then followed after her, he also kept a dagger in his pocket in case of rejection.

Cherry walked along and felt him behind her and looked to see he was there. "Can I help you?" she asked, a little angstly. 

"I just wanted to ask you something... Ummm..." Forte shuffled his feet. "We've known each other for a long time now, you're not seeing anybody... I'm not seeing anybody... Maybe you and I could..."

"OUT WITH IT!" Cherry got impatient. "I don't have all day, ya know!?"

"Will you..." Forte took out the box, showing the silver skull top engagement ring with dooming black eyes, he muttered the last bit.

"What did you say?" Cherry whispered as she looked to the ring in surprise.

"Will you marry me?" Forte asked, hoping that she would say yes.

Cherry had a very shocked expression, she didn't even seem dull this time.

"I know it doesn't seem like me.... But you've driven me crazy since the day we first met," Forte looked sharply at her. "I know how cliche it sounds, but you make me a better person and you remind me sometimes of who I once was..." he then took out his blade and held it close to her neck.

Cherry actually thought it over as he didn't actually hurt her, but he would if she wouldn't answer in time. "We've been through a lot, haven't we?" she glanced back at him. "Even when you tried to kill everybody for wanting Belle and the beast to get together?"

"I didn't want to hurt you though... That's why I tried to get you off the floor before Fife reminded the Master about my keyboard..." Forte said as he withdrew his dagger for now. "You were the only one who came back for me..."

"I said sorry and wished you luck about your life, but you were knocked out..."

"I heard you though... I won't hurt you again... For as long as you forever live... But just know that I can't live without you..."

Cherry hummed, wasting time and he was just about to strike her down as she took out a cigarette and finally said, "I do."

"Yes! She just said I do." Patch whispered to Atticus and Mo while he was eavesdropping.

Atticus and Mo smiled to each other, surprised it turned out very well.

"You mean it, Cerise?" Forte asked, taking her hands. 

"You're the father of my son already... Why not?" Cherry asked. She then texted her mother. 

"'Need two plane tickets to Paris, France'," Forte read her text from her phone screen. "Why do you need two tickets to Paris?"

Cherry glanced up at him like he was an idiot. "Our ceremony and honeymoon."

"Ohh." Forte said, blushing.

"Alright, come out." Cherry called.

Patch, Atticus, and Mo cmae out from their hiding places.

"So, umm... What's up?" Patch asked.

"Don't play dumb." Cherry glanced at them, knowing they were there as she now wore her new engagement ring. 

Forte was surprised how well this turned out and wondered what their wedding would be like. But that was a story for another day.

The End


End file.
